ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Boyd
Tony Boyd, appeared in the "Building Bridges" story arc, he was portrayed by Greg Young. Tony Boyd was an eighth grader, who attended Zora Neale Hurston Middle School. Throughout the course of his three years of enrollment, he became a top runner for the school track and relay team. He bonded closely and was always honest with the track coach Mr. Ward. Then during the events of the arc, Tony became both furious and envious of the new track team runner Victor Torres. Within just two months, Victor became a better runner on the team then he did. Then finally, Victor surpassed him for the position of the relay team's anchor legs. Tony was so fueled with hate and envy, that he planned to set Victor up and have him expelled from their school. During the events of the arc, many of the students and children around their age were getting mugged and beaten up by local street gangs. Gangs such as The Thunder Heads, the gang that Victor Torres had quit before coming to Hurston for a fresh new start. One evening, Tony trashed the school's trophy hall. He ripped up all of the Star Jam posters. He knocked over trash cans. He put broken glass and and drew graffiti everywhere. The graffiti he drew included spirals, stars, question marks and even the Thunder heads' symbol and a message that says "BUST UP HURSTON! He was successful om making it look like Victor Torres and his old gang were trashing their school. Also making it look like an unsafe place. He caused a lot of worry, and upset for many of the school's staff and students. Then a day or so later, during a school assembly, he vandalized the school's cafetorium. He drew more Thunder Head symbols and graffiti. Then he wrote in big letters. "HURSTON'S FOR WIMPS!". He also stole Victor's golden chain and left it on the floor. He did this to plant it as evidence to make it look like Victor did it. He was really beginning to cause Victor a lot of stressful and emotional upset. What he was doing, was making him feel paranoid, and like the whole school was against him and he wasn't fitting in. Then eventually, The Ghostwriter Team found out he was the one trashing the school and setting up Victor. They found out because Victor has written a rap for his brother called "For Quincy". The rap was written down in Victor's notebook, that he has stolen was looking for items from Victor's backpack to frame him with. The Team asked Ghostwriter to find the rap and to read what was near it. Ghostwriter found a Hurston school menu near it. Also the initials T.B. and Hurston trackers. Rob remembered that was what he had written on his gym bag. Then later on in school, Rob informed both Victor and Mr. Ward that he was the culprit. During this time, Rob had become a reporter for the school newspaper. Then he lured Tony into an empty classroom, under the false pretense that he was finally ready to interview him. He was shocked to hear that Rob somehow knew that a can of Glow-more spray paint and Victor's notebook were in his gym bag. He tried denying it at first, then soon he was getting overwhelmed by his own guilt. Then he nervously tried to make a run for it. When he was stopped by both Victor and Mr. Ward. He then came clean and confessed what he did. Victor was really upset with him. Then Mr. Ward expressed his disappointment in him and took him to the principal's office to call his parents. After this, he was never seen again. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists